Dragonball Ultimate
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: My attempt at a continuation from DBZ. Goku returns after 10 years on the Lookout with Uub, but soon finds things are just as they were decades before. Can he still serve as Earth's greatest defender, or is it time for him to step down and let his sons carry on his work? I own nothing. Please read the A/N at the start of chapter 1.
1. Coming Home

**Okay, so, first of all, disclaimer; I own nothing except the character's original to this fic. Second, this fic** _ **will**_ **disregard Dragonball GT, as well as the two most recent movies and Dragonball Super. Why? Because, in terms of writing, it'd be difficult to make anyone who's not Goku or Vegeta able to fight in any meaningful way. Anyway, without further ado, let's begin our first arc; the Ultimate Tournament Saga.**

… **.**

It was a quiet, sunny day with blue skies. There wasn't a cloud visible above the forest district, and the birds could be heard singing above.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, the birds flying off in all directions, as a dark haired figure in an orange training gi with a blue belt and undershirt came plummeting towards the ground, hitting it hard. As the dust cloud brought up by the impact flew up into the air, a young man with short purple hair in a bowl cut and blue eyes, wearing a green training gi with a yellow belt, slowly lowered towards the ground.

The dust began to clear, a blue light visible within it. The purple haired man heard something from within the cloud as the light began to speed towards him.

"Kamehameha!"

The purple haired man narrowly avoided being hit by the beam of blue energy, the dust cloud clearing to reveal the dark haired young man, his long, dark hair spiked up and to the left, stood there with his palms cupped openly in front of him.

"I thought we agreed no beam attacks, Goten." The purple haired man laughed.

"You started it when you pulled that stunt up there, Trunks!" Goten retorted with a smirk.

"What trick?" Trunks asked, his hair standing on end and turning gold as his eyes turned a teal colour, a blazing gold aura erupting around him "This one?"

"Yes, this one!" Goten yelled, his hair turning gold and his eyes turning the same teal as Trunks', the same aura appearing around him "We agreed no Super Saiyan!"

"Well, since we're both Super Saiyans now…" Trunks smirked "Let's dance!"

The two young men charged at one another, their auras vanishing as they reached one another, beginning to exchange blows at high speeds. With each strike, a shockwave was sent out. Finally, they both threw punches at each other's faces, sending both of them hurtling backwards. Their auras returned as they began to charge at one another again, only to be interrupted by the sound of a girl calling.

"Uncle Goten! Trunks!" The young girl with dark hair in jeans and an orange t-shirt with a blue denim jacket over it below them called up "Grandma says stop acting like a couple of delinquents and come help set the table."

"But-" Goten began.

"Those were her exact words." The girl said as Goten and Trunks lowered to the ground, their appearances returning to normal "I think she's mad about something…"

"Probably the same thing as last time, Pan." Trunks commented as the three of them started to walk towards the clearing where Goten's house was "That your Grandpa's not back for dinner."

….

Goku appeared in the middle of the open white space in the hyperbolic time chamber, his blue gi ripped in several places, his long golden hair spiked up, a single bang over his forehead, with a smaller one on either side. He looked around, before dodging a blast of yellow energy, looking up to see a dark skinned young man in a white gi with a black Mohawk above him.

Goku disappeared again, the young man following suit, the two of them re-appearing in time to begin exchanging blows. As the younger man finally managed to outdo Goku on speed, catching him in a hold, the golden haired fighter had a brilliant golden aura erupt around him, blue lightning crackling around it as his hair grew out longer, flowing down his back, as all but the middle bang on his forehead disappeared, along with his eyebrows.

"Hey, no fair!" The younger man said, releasing his hold "You know I can't match your Super Saiyan 3!"

"And you know the bad guys won't always fight fair, Uub." Goku said, his expression lightening as his aura disappeared, his eyebrows returning as his hair got shorter, reverting to a black colour in a messy spiked style "Good match. Although I'd better go…"

"Why's that?" Uub asked, cocking an eyebrow "Going to go defend a planet against a universal tyrant? Or to fight some big green bug monster that's absorbing cyborgs?"

"No, much scarier than either of them." Goku replied, rubbing a hand on the back of his head as he added "Going home for dinner."

"Why's that scary?" Uub asked, before remembering Goku's wife "Oh… I see…"

…...

"How did you even hear about this tournament anyway you two?!" The middle aged dark haired woman screeched at Goten and Trunks "And why is right before dinner a good time to go train?! What kind of example are you setting for Pan and Gokan?"

"A good one?" Trunks quipped "C'mon Chi-Chi, their parents practically _met_ at the tournament, so it's not like anything we could do would encourage them more…"

"And what about your sister, hmm, Trunks?" The blue haired woman, similar in age to Chi-Chi who was stood beside her, said "What is this going to tell Bra?"

"To stop shopping and start fighting?" Goten asked "Bulma, I'm pretty sure Vegeta would be _praising_ us if we could make _that_ happen…"

"Well, we won't know that, because he's too busy training to come to dinner." Bulma said.

"Exactly like Goku! Men!" Chi-Chi raged, turning to Pan, who was sat next to a young girl with blue hair around her age in a denim skirt and blue t-shirt, a young boy with dark messy spiked hair playing a video game a few feet away from them "Pan, where's your Mother and Father? They said they'd only be an hour."

"Probably relishing not having the brat around." Pan quipped, getting a glare from the boy.

"Or maybe they're-" The blue haired girl began.

"Please don't finish that sentence Bulla." Goten said, grimacing as he added "The last thought I want to have in that regard is _Gohan."_

"And you leave his wife off that comment." Trunks teased, laughing as he added "Smooth."

In response to his comment, Trunks found himself getting slapped round both sides of the head, once from Chi-Chi and once from Bulma. He rubbed his head as he looked up.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" He said "So what's for dinner?"

"Steak." Chi-Chi said with a knowing grin.

"Oh boy!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed in unison, seconds before the sound of the door opening and closing was heard, Goten calling "Gohan? Is that you?"

"Not quite." Came a voice from the hallway, moments before the visage of Goku appeared "Hey everyone, I'm back!"

Everyone looked at him, shocked. After a moment, Chi-Chi hurtled towards him, slapping him in the face before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Goku, you're finally home!" She cried "Don't you _ever_ leave us like that again!"

"I missed you too." Goku laughed, before adding nervously "Now, can you let me go. It's getting kind of hard to breath…"

"Oh." She said, releasing him "So, you're not leaving again, are you?"

"No, hon, I'm here to stay." He said with a broad grin before looking over to Goten and Trunks "Goten? Did you do something different with your hair?"

"He got it cut." Trunks butted in "Round about the time he lost his face to it."

"I see…" Goku said, pausing before asking "Where's Gohan?"

"Mom and Dad are out getting something." Gokan spoke up, jumping up from his chair and walking over to Goku, looking up at him inquisitively "You look a lot like Uncle Goten…"

"Uncle Goten?" Goku asked, cocking an eyebrow "Wasn't Pan a girl?"

Everyone face palmed. As they did, Pan stood up and walked over, her expression an annoyed one.

" _I'm_ Pan, Grandpa!" She yelled, pointing at Gokan "That little rat's Gokan, my little brother!"

"Oh, right, your brother…" Goku said, scratching his head "You'd think someone would've called and let me know I had a Grandson…"

"You'd think someone would call _you?!"_ Chi-Chi yelled "10 years, Goku! That's all I'm saying!"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that!" Goku said as she stormed out, pausing "Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"You think?!" Everyone said in unison, Goku running out of the room.

…...

Gohan and Videl sat in Videl's car, driving back to his Mother's house. They'd forgotten the wine they'd meant to bring, as well as the overnight bag for Gokan; they'd agreed with Gohan's mother to let him stay there that evening, but he always got bored without the toys in the bag.

"I don't see what the big problem is." Gohan half complained "Goten and Trunks are entering, you know Vegeta will as soon as he hears about it, and my Dad-"

"Will probably still be on the lookout." Videl cut him off "Look, I understand, you want to see if you can still keep up with your Dad and Vegeta, but it's not a good idea. Gokan will immediately want to enter if you do, and Pan-"

"Will probably enter either way." Gohan took his turn to interject "And they still haven't re-instated the junior division. She'll be competing against adult fighters. At least if I'm one of them, we know there's another person who will go easy on her."

"Which she will never forgive you for." Videl laughed "Honey, I'm not going to stop you entering. Just think about it before making a snap decision."

"When do I ever do that?" Gohan said "I'm hardly the most impulsive man on Earth..."

"Hence why I had to propose to you." She teased "But there's a green and black suit in the closet that shows you're _able_ to be impulsive."

Gohan laughed to himself. It had been years since he'd bothered with the Great Saiyaman suit he'd had Bulma make him when he was eighteen, but he still kept it. He said it was just in case, but really it was for the sake of nostalgia. That and he had one or two fond memories in it.

They pulled up to his Parents' house, Gohan picking up the large box of toys with one hand and slinging it under his arm as Videl got out her side. There was shouting coming from inside the house. His mother was in a bad mood.

"Are we sure we have to stay?" Gohan asked, seeing the front door open, Gokan coming running out and throwing his arms round Gohan's waist "Hey, champ! You having a good day?"

"Grandpa's made Grandma mad..." Gokan said innocently, a big grin on his face "Did you bring my action figure of Grandpa Hercule?"

"Yeah, we got it." Gohan said with a laugh, handing his son the large box and watching as the nine year old walked into the house "Well, we know who's side he gets his physical attributes from."

"Honey," Videl said, slapping Gohan playfully on the stomach "The hair already did that. Hold on, did he say my Dad's here?"

"No, he had some kind of promo work for the tournament. Kept trying to get me to show up in my Great Saiyaman suit to 'get beat' by him." Gohan said, using air quotes "I've got a feeling he meant-"

As if to finish his sentence, the door from the kitchen opened, the figure of Goku came out of the door, which was promptly slammed behind him. He saw Gohan and Videl stood there before laughing, putting his right hand on the back of his head.

"Hey Gohan!" He said with a broad smile "It's been a while!"

"It's been ten years, Dad..." Gohan replied "Are you back for the tournament?"

"Tournament?" Goku said, his grin seemingly getting broader "There's a tournament?"

"Oh boy." Gohan said "My Mother's going to kill me..."

… **.**

 **So, here's the opening to the series. Next chapter, training's going to begin, we're going to be re-introduced to Vegeta, and most importantly, Goku is going to be re-introduced to Vegeta. R &R, please, no flames. B.**


	2. Training for the Tournament

Gohan seemingly appeared in mid air. He looked around. His Father was suppressing his power level. The orange gi Gohan wore was torn across his left breast, revealing the blue undershirt beneath it. After a moment, Goku appeared in front of him, his hair spiked and golden.

A white aura erupted around Gohan as he moved away at high speed. He'd been slacking in his training. Back when the Old Kai had first unlocked his hidden potential, he'd had a power level that had outclassed even Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. Now, he could barely keep up with his Father as a Super Saiyan.

As he landed, he felt a tight grip around him. Goku had him in a full nelson. He clenched his teeth, beginning to focus his energy. For a second, a golden aura erupted around him as his hair turned golden and his eyes turned teal, Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan and breaking out of the hold before spinning around and reverting to his base form, panting.

"Wow, good job, Gohan!" Goku said, his expression calming as he reverted to his base form "Why did you hold out on that?"

"Power spike." Gohan said, bending over and trying to catch his breath "I haven't transformed since I had my power unlocked 20 years ago. Never needed to."

"Not even while you were training?" Goku asked, surprised "You _have_ been training, right?"

"Every once in a while." Gohan replied "When the last tournament came around, I helped Buu train. Not like Hercule could."

"And?" Goku questioned.

"I don't remember." Gohan admitted "I took a couple of hits and ended up with a concussion."

"Wow..." Goku said "Maybe I should be training with Buu..."

"Or Uub..." Gohan said "Look, Dad, I appreciate this, but don't you want a proper training partner? Like Uub? Or Vegeta?"

"Well Vegeta would be more of a challenge..." Goku said, scratching his head, before putting two fingers to his forehead "I'll be right back!"

Goku disappeared for a moment, before re-appearing with the figure of Vegeta, wearing a pair of white boxer shorts with hearts on them. The three men stood there, before Gohan and Vegeta both looked at Goku. He paused before rubbing the back of his head with a broad grin.

"Guess I should've made sure he'd finished getting dressed, huh?" Goku laughed "Want me to go get you some clothes, Vegeta?"

"No, Kakarot, I want to stand here in this forest wearing my underwear!" Vegeta barked "Take me home right now, clown!"

"Okay, okay, geez..." Goku said, putting a hand on Vegeta as he put two fingers on his other hand to his forehead "You know, you're really sweaty, what were you and Bulma just-"

Gohan didn't hear the rest of the sentence. He was thankful for that. It was not a mental image he needed. He sat down in the clearing, laying back and looking at the clouds going by. After a moment, the face of Piccolo appeared above him, a small smirk on his old mentor's face.

"You've gotten soft." Piccolo said with a laugh "It's after Cell all over again."

"Hey, I don't see you training, Mr. Retirement." Gohan said with a laugh as he stood up "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the show." Piccolo admitted "You and Goku sparring always did entertain me."

"Well, that makes sense." Gohan laughed "Listen, my Dad's probably not going to be back for a while. If Vegeta doesn't kill him, Bulma might, and if she doesn't, well, he's not coming home for a while. You got time for a coffee?"

"Sure, kid." Piccolo replied with a small smile "I've got time for a coffee."

"Great." Gohan said as the two began to walk back towards his Mother's house "So, how much did you-"

"Yes, I saw the hearts." Piccolo replied with a small smirk.

...

"I said I was sorry!" Goku said, a broad smile on his face "Come on, Bulma, it's not like I've not-"

"We _don't_ talk about _that!"_ Bulma yelled at him "Seriously, when will you learn to knock, Goku?"

"I don't think instant transmission has a knock option..." Goku replied "Besides, all I did was home in on Vegeta. I just wanted a decent sparring partner is all."

"You homed in on..." Bulma said, turning to Vegeta, her eyes narrowing _"You._ Get out, go, do what you two always do. Just try not to break any bones this time."

"No promises." Vegeta said with half a smirk as he shaped up into a fighting stance "You ready, clown?"

"Oh yeah." Goku said with a small grin, shaping up into his own stance before looking at Bulma and her furious expression "On second thoughts, maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Perhaps you're right..." Vegeta said, relaxing somewhat "Where do you have in mind?"

"The Lookout." Goku replied "Plenty of wide open space up there."

Before waiting for a reply, Goku put two fingers to his forehead and clapped his other hand on Vegeta's shoulder, teleporting away. After a moment, they re-appeared, Vegeta grabbing the blue trousers and black vest on the bed, as well as his boots.

"Don't want to forget those." Goku said with a laugh "See you, Bulma!"

Once again the two men disappeared. Bulma shook her head.

"How do I ever put up with those two?" She wondered aloud.

...

Trunks and Goten sat in Goten's Mother's kitchen. Chi-Chi was in the living room with Pan and Gokan, and had left the two young men with a couple of burgers. Goten took a bite out of his, nearly getting half of it with the one bite. Trunks watched and laughed.

"What is it with you?" He asked "I've got an appetite, but you take it to a new level."

"I'm just a healthy guy." Goten quipped, swallowing his burger "Mom always said I was definitely my Father's son when it came to dinner time."

"Shame you're not as tough as he is." Trunks teased "I mean, let's face it, Pan and Gokan are the only people who you stand a chance of beating at the Tournament."

"Not true." Goten said, smirking "I'll kick your butt."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Trunks said with a smirk "Actually, I was wrong. There is someone else you could beat."

"Who?" Goten asked, swallowing the last bite of his burger.

"Hercule." Trunks laughed "You might just about manage to beat him!"

"Hey!" Goten yelled "Come on, you and me, outside, right now! I'll show you just how much butt I'll kick at the tournament!"

Before Trunks could respond, the door opened, Gohan stepping inside followed by the caped figure of Piccolo. The Namekian looked at the two Half Saiyans sat at the table for a moment before smirking.

"Another day or two training, you'll be able to beat these two at least, Gohan." Piccolo said, watching Goten and Trunks' faces fall "And then I'll beat you."

" _What?!"_ Goten sputtered "Y…You're entering too?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gohan asked, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Because Videl has you whipped?" Trunks answered truthfully before hiding behind Goten "Please don't kill me first!"

Gohan grimaced. Was that how everyone saw him? As a has been who was now just whipped by his wife.

He'd have to do something about that.

…..

Goku and Vegeta clashed at high speeds among the clouds. It had been over ten years since the two of them had sparred, and still the two Saiyans matched each other move for move, blow for blow. Neither one of them was gaining the upper hand.

Vegeta charged in, moving to take a swing at Goku only to have his rival disappear, before reappearing behind him a split second later, slamming two fists down on the back of Vegeta's head. The saiyan prince caught himself in mid air, raising his right hand, palm flat, and firing off a blue ball of energy.

As the ball made contact with Goku, he made an attempt to catch it. He struggled for a moment, before his hair spiked up, turning golden as the aura of his Super Saiyan form erupted around him. He pushed hard against the ball of energy, re-directing it back at Vegeta, who powered up into his own Super Saiyan form and deflected it off up into the stratosphere.

"You're rusty, Kakarot." Vegeta said, smirking "I remember a time when you wouldn't have even had to consider turning Super Saiyan to deflect that attack."

"You can talk." Goku replied "In your old age, you're actually having to _use_ that attack."

Vegeta didn't reply, instead charging in to resume his onslaught.

…

The room on the spaceship in orbit around the planet was dark. The lights of the various consoles around it were the only sources of illumination. Not that it bothered the occupant. He'd grown up on a world far darker than this.

He moved to the foremost console, pressing a control, bringing up an image of two golden haired men fighting in the clouds of the world below. After a moment, their hair became black again as they stopped fighting. He smirked.

"So we have a man who must be a member of the Royal house of Vegeta and… Finally." He said to himself, the image zooming in on the man in the orange "I've found you."

He moved to the back end of the room, pulling his black hood down, revealing a tan skinned humanoid with long, grey, jaggedly spiked hair, a scar over his right eye, which was pure white.

"Cartia, correlate." The man said "Is this him?"

"Inconclusive." Came a feminine voice, mechanically distorted "The appearance is 98% correct, though it is lacking in certain areas, notably the disfigurement and the tail. Additionally, the fighting style does not-"

"I just want a yes or a no." The man growled "Is it him?"

"Likelihood that this individual is the Saiyan known as Bardock; 86%" Came the voice of Cartia "What is your plan, lord Tuce?"

"Study the world below." Tuce said, smirking "I want to know everything I can before I enact my revenge."

Tuce moved out of the room. Seventy years. It had been Seventy years since he'd last laid eyes on Bardock. Seventy years since he'd been betrayed by his former friend.

Now, he would have his revenge. And then, he'd exterminate the world below.


End file.
